


February Words 10: Concept

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Flash Fic, Grown Up Lovelies, Hale Lore, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Stiles having realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek secures the needle and puts down the piece he’s been working on for the last few nights and tries to understand just what he’s seeing on Stiles’ face.





	February Words 10: Concept

Derek secures the needle and puts down the piece he’s been working on for the last few nights and tries to understand just what he’s seeing on Stiles’ face.

He searches his mind for a more original way to describe it, but the guy has his mouth open and his eyes wide and he really does look like a slightly startled guppy.

Derek lifts an eyebrow — he has heard the discussions his pack has had about the way he uses them — and Stiles, apparently in response, blinks.

And then blinks again.

“Was there something you wanted, Stiles?” Derek refrains from adding,  _or are you just here to show me your goldfish impressions_ , even if he really, really wants to. It would be wasted without an audience.

Stiles’ scent changes from what Derek would only ever describe as shock, to something like intrigue and then.

Derek drags in a long breathe, letting his nostrils flare.

Stiles is turned on. Stiles just walked in on Derek doing needlepoint and finds it sexually arousing.

It’s Derek’s turn to blink. His mother, and grandmother and probably every other Hale alpha for the past several hundred years would be simultaneously offended and absurdly amused.

The dance between Derek and Stiles has been more intense recently: Stiles had come back from college, Derek had cut his therapy sessions back to twice a month… Things were just about right for what the rest of the Pack referred to as The Inevitability of them getting together.

Stiles looks at Derek’s face, then Derek’s hands, then at the hoop with  _Because I’m the Alpha_  half stitched-in in red, then back at Derek’s face again. There’s a sudden rush of extra want in the air and then Stiles closes his mouth and swallows.

Not that Derek would ever tell anyone about this situation, but no one would ever believe him if he tried.

There’s a question that Derek knows Stiles wants to ask, it’s practically written in the slight wrinkles on his forehead.

“I started a few months ago. I found a stash of the stuff in one of the family caves in the preserve.” There’s a slight nod from Stiles, he knows that the Hales put food and family records and the like in different spots all over the forest, even if he’s never seen one of the caches. “As soon as I saw it I remembered that every alpha I could ever remember did embroidery of some sort. Laura had a huge panel she’d just started before we came back.” It had been thrown away by their old landlord when he cleared the apartment, unfortunately. “The concentration is helpful for control, and the repetition acts as a kind of meditation.”

“But.” Stiles looks at the leather jacket in its spot next to the door, then the punching bag hanging in the corner instead of in the weight room, then the doors that are open out on to the forest. He goes back and forward between each of them and the embroidery hoop a few times, then licks his lips.

He lifts his eyes to Derek’s and his cheeks are pink and the room, despite the breeze from outside, is starting to fill with  _wantneedmine_ and  _loveneedkeep_ and it’s not just coming from Stiles.

“Marry me, Sourwolf. Then teach me how to stitch.”

♠

_Concept (n): a mental representation which the brain uses to denote a class of things in the world_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.


End file.
